


Stranger Things Have Happened

by CobaltStargazer



Category: Big Love, Criminal Minds
Genre: Emotional Comfort, Escapes, F/F, I really don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltStargazer/pseuds/CobaltStargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It always starts the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Things Have Happened

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, or what's wrong with me, but here we are anyway.

"Tell me to stop."

Erin always says that, every time, and Barbara always shakes her head and tangles her fingers into thick blonde hair. She wants the release, _needs_ it. It's an escape from life at the compound, away from Nicki and Margene and Bill. Especially Bill. She loves him, and she knows it's her duty to cleave to her husband as the Church dictates, but sometimes she wants to be more than Barb, the sensible head wife who holds the family together. The cancer survivor who feels inadequate because the disease cost her her place as Bill's only life-mate. She cares about Nicki, and she tolerates Margene because Margie's practically a baby herself. But if wanting something for herself is a sin, then she's a sinner, because with Erin she feels like what she should feel like. A woman. A _whole_ woman.

Her blouse is being untucked, then opened one button at the time. Barbara suspects that Erin has done this before, but she never asks and the blonde doesn't volunteer the information. It's better that way, less complicated to not know too much about one another. Better for it to be all sweat and sex and "Oh, God, touch me there..." That way they can go back to their lives afterwards. It shouldn't have to be everything.

Her shirt is off, and out of habit she almost covers the scar from her C-Section, but Erin takes her hand away. "It's beautiful," she says, and Barbara just nods because she's seen an identical scar on the other woman's abdomen, and there it really _is_ beautiful. She's got her lower lip between her teeth, worrying it. A woman's hands on her breasts makes her heart beat faster and puts a knot in her stomach. The Church doesn't actively condemn women being with women, but it does say that such behavior shouldn't be encouraged. Erin's blue eyes are soft. Her mouth is warm and wet. 

"Barbara..."

They're lying on the bed now, and all thought flies out of Barbara's head when Erin's tongue finds _just_ the right spot. She's enlightened enough to enjoy someone going down on her, but maybe there's something to the suggestion that women know what feels good better than men do. She's a little afraid to open her eyes, worried that if she does the bliss will subside. If this is wrong, **big** if, maybe she doesn't want to be right.

"Erin, please... _Erin_..."

Oh yes, the woman has definitely done this before. Barbara doesn't want to know about it, though.

When the licking stops and the blonde fastens her lips around her clit, the brunette arches so hard that she almost pushes Erin off the bed, and two fingers slide into her to add to the stimulation. She's becoming a shaking mass of muscle, a trembling ball of sensation. And she isn't imagining it's anyone else because her head is filled with white noise and her hips are moving like the ocean. She's got a vise grip on Erin's hair and right in the moment of it, it _is_ everything.

Barbara comes and comes hard, and it takes a long time for the aftershocks to subside. When the pleasure finally dims to a dull throb, she opens her eyes and Erin is smiling down at her and brushing sweat-damp hair away from her forehead. This will end when the blonde goes back to Quantico, because she's only supposed to be in Salt Lake for work, and then she'll go home and this will be over. She has a wedding ring too. Barbara doesn't care. This is hers, this brief bubble of time, and it makes everything else bearable.

Even having Margene around.


End file.
